A Peculair Dream
by mysecretlife27
Summary: What if Jeremy became a dreamer...literally? And what if his dreams unnerved him? Jyler Oneshot! Rated T because it's better safe than sorry. Let me know if rating should be drastically changed.


**Just a short little drabble about my favorite Vampire Diaries couple! I was inspired by the whole Tyler being a werewolf thing, so enjoy! Please review. DISCLAIMER.**

Jeremy Gilbert was never much of a dreamer. Figuratively or in a literal sense. He was a realist in almost every aspect of life, and he very rarely slept soundly enough to dream real dreams.

That was why it was so strange when he started dreaming every night. What was even more strange was the odd method he had of distinguishing them. He had two major types of dreams. There were weird dreams that made no sense, and then there were sex dreams that made even less sense. The reason that his sex dreams made no sense to him was because of the subject of those fantasies. That subject was none other than Tyler Lockwood. At first, Jeremy thought that it was a fluke. Then, the dreams began to get less graphic and more sensual. He found his dream- like personality actually feeling affection towards Tyler.

The other dreams were more boring in Jeremy's opinion, but they were consistent. He didn't wake up from them having to ponder deeply enrooted issues and doubts about himself. In these dreams, he was always lying flat on his back in the middle of a small clearing, surrounded by tall trees. He lay in the grass with his hands folded over his stomach and his eyes closed fluidly. Every sound in these dreams sounded as if it had been put in stereo. His own breathing could have drowned out a pro football game in the real world. The flapping of wings overhead seemed to set a rhythm without which his heart would cease to beat. Every smell and feeling was heightened. The air seemed heavier, as if the very oxygen he was breathing was attempting to suffocate him, but his dream persona made no move to escape. Then, he would wake up, filling his lungs with air and wondering when the dreams would stop.

When the two types of dreams began to mingle, that was when Jeremy was truly confused. In his forest dreams, Tyler appeared. Not usually even in a sexual way. Sometimes, Jeremy wouldn't even see him in the dream. He would just feel him. Tyler had always had an overpowering presence as far as Jeremy was concerned. It used to bother him that he could tell when Tyler was getting closer. It was like everything about him called to Jeremy. The way he walked. The way he mumbled when situations made him uncomfortable. The way he always smelled like a mixture of wood and fabric softener. Everything.

When Tyler started appearing in the wooded clearing in Jeremy's dreams, he didn't know what to think or how to feel. After a while, the dreamy forest was taking a backseat to Tyler. Each movement that Tyler made seemed to shift the center of gravity. Each breath was significant to Jeremy in his dreams. He felt a strange affection for Tyler, and it started to come out in real life. Jeremy stopped hating him so much, because every time Tyler annoyed or insulted him, all Jeremy could think of were all of the nights they had spent together in that clearing. All of those nights that Tyler had whispered his love to Jeremy. He thought of the nights Tyler would never know about.

After Jeremy made his change to a vampire after founders' day, the dreams stopped completely. Stefan and Damon had told him, when he had asked about why he couldn't dream anymore, that his body was running on auto- pilot while it made the transition. They said that the human side of him would catch up ,and things like dreaming would follow suit. Jeremy had also noticed a change in Tyler. He convinced himself that it was because of the Mayor's death, but deep down he knew that it was more than that.

He did well with the change, and just as he was falling into a routine, the dreams started again. They began just as they always had. Tyler came in. He and Jeremy did whatever Jeremy's subconscious felt like doing. Then, he woke up. That was not the case one night in late spring. As the dream progressed as usual, dream- Tyler made his grand appearance, but something was off…

_In The Dream…_

_Tyler walked through the milky fog towards where Jeremy was lying on the forest floor. He laid down beside Jeremy and ran a tentative hand through his long hair. They leaned in and gave a slow, gentle kiss. The kiss had a lazy quality to it that so many of their kisses did. _

_Suddenly, Tyler pulled back and stared piercingly into Jeremy's eyes. One side of his mouth was turned up slightly in a crooked grin, and his eyes were dancing. Jeremy smiled back lucidly, as if he was drunk. Intoxicated by Tyler's mere presence alone. Then, something happened. Tyler's eyes turned a devilishly stunning shade of gold. They glowed fiercely in the woods as the moonlight seemed to fade. For some reason, Jeremy was not afraid. He just returned the intensity of Tyler's stare as if it was nothing, and leaned up to plant a feverish kiss on his lips._

Jeremy awoke with a shock. He tried to get up, start the day as usual, and pretend that the dream was nothing out of the ordinary. This attempt at normalcy was shattered when he got to school. Across the quad, almost as if he could sense Jeremy coming, Tyler turned to glance at the boy. When he saw him, his eyes burned into Jeremy in an unnerving way, but neither boy looked away. Jeremy saw an intensity in Tyler's eyes that he had not ever experienced in real life, and he could tell that Tyler felt it too. It was a natural pull that neither could deny. That would be the first of many nights that Tyler and Jeremy would spend in a clearing in the woods.

**Let me know what you think. Just a one-shot. I don't even know how I feel about it yet, but I decided to post it anyway. Please review.**


End file.
